lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crumbs in Charge
When Dot Starlight has to leave her Laboratory to go help Ace Fender Bender, she choses Crumbs Sugar Cookie to watch her lab. However, things don't go as planned; From checking on her various inventions, to keeping the place clean, to even watching Bird. Will she be able to keep everything in line? Transcript *(We see Dot starlight working on some sort of machine in her laboratory, when she notices a red telephone ringing next to her.) *Dot: Hello, you reached Dot Starlight! How may I help you? *(We hear gibberish on the other end) *Dot: Oh, okay. I'll be right there! (She gets up from her seat overjoyed) Bird, do you know what's going on today? *Bird: *Chirps* *Dot: I'm going to help Ace with a new invention he's making! I cannot wait! But, I need somebody to watch my house while I'm gone. But who? *(We cut to Crumbs Sugar Cookie's home, and she is seen putting a cake in the oven. Mouse watches her do so. We then hear a door being knocked on.) *Crumbs: Come in! *(Crumbs opens up the door, and Dot is standing there.) *Dot: Hi, Crumbs! I need you for something! *Crumbs: Umm, what is it you need? *Dot: Today, I'm going to go over to Ace's house to help him with an invention, and I need someone to watch my home while i'm there. *Crumbs: Um, I'm not that good at watching homes, but I think I'll give it a shot. How long will you be gone? *Dot: Oh, It'll be like for a few minutes or so. Now come on! *(We see Sprinkle Spice Cookie walk towards her sister.) *Crumbs: Sprinkle, I'm trusting you to be on your own. Do you think you're responsible for this one? *Sprinkle: You bet! *Crumbs: Great! Okay, Dot! Right behind you. *(Crumbs follows Dot out of the house, and we transition to Dot's Observatory home. We then cut to the front door inside, and Dot opens it.) *Dot: Alrighty! Here's what you need to do while you're here. First, you have to watch my machines and make sure they're turned off and in working order. Then, you have to feed Bird regularly. She needs to be fed her favorite snack 3 times a day. Too much than 3 can result in her getting a stomachache. So be mindful of that. Not to mention you also need to make sure my telescope is A-OK. *Crumbs: Okay, Dot. I promise you, I'll make sure it's all good. *Dot: Excellent. I'll be off now. Remember, be a great house-sitter! *Crumbs: Bye! *(Dot leaves the house, and closes the door behind her.) *Crumbs: *Sighs* Wow, I need to watch all of this. Okay, I'll have to check on Bird. (She then walks upstairs, and we see the upstairs of Dot's home. Crumbs then sees Bird, and Bird sees her.) Hi, Bird! Dot says that I'm going to be in charge of the house while she's away at Ace's. Do you think you can be a good bird for me? *Bird: *Chirps* *Crumbs: Okay! Now i'll be off to check her machines. You stay put, okay? *(She then goes through a door, and we cut to a room with various machines.) *Crumbs: Woah... all these gizmos look amazing! But I think I should moniter them. *(We then get a quick sweep transition, and we see Crumbs all tired out. *Crumbs: Okay... *(We hear a clock ring, and Crumbs is surprised.) *Crumbs: Oh! I have to feed Bird! (We see her run out of the room, and we transition to a pantry. Crumbs notices the Bird food, and takes it.) Okay! Now it's time to feed Bird. *(We transition to Bird in her cage) *Crumbs: Okay, Bird. Chow time! *(Bird chirps happily, and Crumbs opens the cage offers her a bird treat. Bird then eats the treat.) *Crumbs: Wow! You were hungry! well- *(We hear the clock ring) *Crumbs: Oh! I have to check on Dot's Telescope! I'll be right back! (We see her zoom out of the room, but she drops the Bird treats onto the floor. Bird flies out and eats them all up.) *Bird: *Chirps repeatedly* (She then looks upward, and looks at the red shiny clock. She notices an extra piece of bird food. She then flies up to it. *Bird: *Chirp* *(Bird slowly reaches for the food, but the clock rings loudly, scaring Bird. Bird then chirps loudly in fear and flies into the room full of machines behind her. We then see Crumbs walk toward's bird's cage.) *Crumbs: Bird? Bird? Where are you? Uh oh! (She then looks at the screen in fear) I lost bird! Where did she go? (We cut downstairs, and we see Crumbs run downstairs.) Bird?! Where you? (We cut to a hallway full of doors, and we see her go in and out of them.) Uh, oh. This is horrible. *(We then cut to Bird on a lever. She then chirps and bounces up and down repeatedly on the lever, and she accidentally flips the switch. We cut back to Crumbs, who can hear the loud machines.) *Crumbs: *In fear* Yikes! What's that sound!? (Shen then runs upstairs, and we cut to the the entrance of the same room of machines Bird was in. She then walks in and sees her.) Bird! What are you doing here? You know it's not safe. *Bird: *Chirps* (She then flies towards a machines with popcorn.) *Crumbs: Uh, oh! What are you doing! Stop! *(Bird presses the button, and the machine makes a mess of popcorn.) *Crumbs: Oh no! I have to stop her! (She then runs around trying to catch Bird.) Get back here! *Bird: *Chirps repeatedly* (She then lands atop a bubble machine.) She then chirps into the bubble wand and blows a giant bubble that heads for Crumbs.) *Crumbs: *Gasps* Oh... *(The bubble then traps Crumbs.) *Crumbs: *Slightly muffled* Uh-oh! Now i'm trapped in a bubble! Well, looks like I have to find bird, fast. *Bird: *Chirps* (She then gets encased inside of a bubble of her own She then flies away) *Crumbs: I have to catch up to her. (She huffs, puffs, and then blows, lifting her and the bubble off the ground) Bird! Bird! Where are you!? (She sees bird atop the popcorn machine.) *Gasps* Oh no! *Bird: *Chirps quickly* *Crumbs: *Firmly* Bird! You get down here this instant! *(Bird jumps on top the machine, and more popcorn blasts out. The popcorn mess bounces Crumbs's bubble around while she gets tossed, turned, and thrown around inside.) *Crumbs: *Screams* Yikes! I need help! (She then lands on the ground). *Sighs* This is getting more and more difficult. (She then looks at the screen with an unsatisfied look.) *(A bubble transition then initiates, and we see the outside of Dot's house, with bubbles and popcorn emerging from the windows. We then see Bea walking towards it.) *Bea: Woah! What's happening here! I better go check up on Dot! (We then cut to the inside of the house with the front door covered in soap and popcorn, and we see Bea open up the door.) Dot!? Dot!? Where are you? (We heard sobbing and crying from upstairs. She walks upstairs, while avoiding the popcorn and popping bubbles. She sees Crumbs in her bubble, crying.) Crumbs?! What's happened? *Crumbs: It's terrible! Dot asked me to watch her house for the day, and it all went crazy! She escaped from her cage, and made a mess of popcorn and bubbles everywhere, And now i'm trapped inside of this bubble, I'm going to be in SO, MUCH, TROUBLE! (She then sobs and wails while squishing against the bubble, and then sitting in a fetal position with her arms crossed.) *Bea: (Slowly hugs Crumbs' bubble) Don't cry, Crumbs. I can help you out. After, all, you and Dot are my friends, and we'll do anything to help you, too. *Crumbs: *Sniffles* You will? *Bea: Yeah! (She then tosses Crumbs up into the air, bounces and juggles her bubble around like a seal with a ball. Crumbs then laughs.) *Crumbs: *Excited* Thanks for cheering me up, Bea! If we both can work together, we'll bring things back to normal! *Bea: Exactly! Don't worry crumbs, in no time, we'll get this house spick-and-spaj in no time! (She twirls around like a Ballerina) Never fear, Bea to the rescue! *Crumbs: Okay, first, we'll need to find Bird. *(We hear slightly muffled chirping) *Crumbs: I-is that Bird? (She sees Bird trapped inside her bubble) Bird! There you, are! Don't worry, Bea is coming to save you! *Bea: Exactly! Here I come!(She runs and the catches Bird, accompanied by slow-mo. She then pops Bird's bubble with a slight touch.) There you, go! Another daring rescue from me, Bea Spells-A-Lot! *(Bird flies away, and heads back in her cage.) *Crumbs: (Claps) Great job! Now we need to get this house clean! *Bea: On it! (She rushes into the machines room, and then quickly comes out with a machine with what looks like 2 vaccum cleaners.) Ta-da! This is Dot's patented "House-Cleaner 3k", which will handle ANY household mess! *Crumbs: Okay! Now quick, turn it on! *Bea: Got it! (She then turns on the machine, and it quickly gets rid of all of the popcorn everywhere.) All right, we got rid of the popcorn, now we need to get rid of the bubbles! *(A massive number of bubbles flood the room, and Crumbs becomes scared.) **Screams* Oh, no! What are we going to do?! *Bea: I don't know! There are too many of them! *(Suddenly, we heard hooting. Bea's owl swoops in from the open window and gets caught in a bubble.) *Bea: Owl! Are you here to help us? *Owl: *Hoots* *Crumbs: Owl, this is no time for games! *Bea: Crumbs, I think she's on to something. She's going to use that bubble to catch the other ones! *Crumbs: That's some smart thinking! But you better do it quickly! *(Owl bounces and flies quickly into the bubbles, causing her bubble to become larger and larger.) *Bea: It's working! She's getting rid of all the bubbles! *Crumbs: I'll help you! *(Bea rolls Crumbs, and takes a deep breath, and blows Crumbs towards Owl. Crumbs runs fast with a determined look on her face.) *Crumbs: Time to end this bubble trouble! (She bounces high into the air) Woo-hoo! (Crumbs land onto the bubbles, and her and Owl are caught inside one big bubble.) Great! Now we need to finish off the rest of them. *(The two quickly go around the house bouncing, floating, and rolling around while catching the bubbles. We then fade to the house all clean and spotless. We then transition to the girls and the pets outside.) *Crumbs: *Tired* Wow, that was fun. Good work, Owl. *Owl: *Hoots* *Bea: What about me? *Crumbs: Oh, you too! Thanks for helping me. *Bea: Anytime! *(Suddenly, Dot walks over to the girls.) *Dot: Hello Bea, hey there, Crumbs. How did everything go? And why are you in that huge bubble with Owl? *Crumbs: It's a long story. Why don't you go check out the house? *Dot: (Enters the cleaned house) Wow! It's beautiful! It's all clean, and Bird's eating her food! (Shen the returns outside, and hugs Crumbs' bubble) Thanks, Crumbs. *Crumbs: Not only me, thank Bea, too! She helped out! *Bea: It's true! *Dot: Well, How can I ever repay you guys? *(Suddenly, Crumbs and Owl's bubble pops, and a cluster of bubbles emerge and float everywhere.) *Dot: *Laughs and giggles* Wow! Looks like you were having fun! *(We then bubble transition to the three girls eating popcorn and playing with bubbles.) *Bea: This was really great idea to have a Bubble blowing-popcorn picnic, Dot! *Dot: *Giggles* Yup, and another surprise is right here! *(Ace Fender Bender suddenly then walks into the scene while rolling with a machine, and presses a red button that causes cookies and many other sweets to come out.) *Ace: Time to make this picnic sweet! *(The girls then catch the sweet foods; Bea gets a cupcake, Dot gets a cookie, and Crumbs gets a cake.) *Crumbs: Oh, my gosh! This is spectacular! (She then puts down the cake, gets up and hugs Dot.) Thanks for everything, you guys! *Bea: *Relieved* Well, looks like we yet another sweet adventure, didn't we Owl? *Owl: *Hoots joyfully* *(Bea then laughs, bubbles fill the screen, and we get text saying: "The End".) ----FIN----